


Coming Home

by animebutterfly247



Series: Rule 63 Ereri/Riren [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Clit Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fem!Eren, Fem!Eren Yaeger, Foreplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animebutterfly247/pseuds/animebutterfly247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi comes home after a long mission and Eren has a little surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

Levi sighed as he jumped off his horse. It was nice to be back at the castle after a long mission. Not only that, he was finally able to see his beloved Eren now. She had to stay in the castle with Hanji for this mission. She had to help Hanji with some kind of experiment.

Levi quickly made his way inside ignoring the strange looks he was getting from the other soldiers. He walked over to his room were Eren stayed with him ever since they started dating. Once he got to the room he knocked on the door. Eren opened the door, her big green-blue eyes widened, and a big smile cover her face. She leaped wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're home." She whispered feeling Levi's heart beat speed up at the words. She smiled knowing that she was the only who could make Levi into a lovey-dovey mess. 

The corners of Levi's lips folded up words slightly into a smile. He wrapped his arms around Eren waist and held her close. It was just like the homecoming he dreamed about ever since he got into the Recon Corps or really ever since he met Eren.

"I'm home." He whispered back. Levi pulled back slightly and kissed her lips sweetly. Eren kissed back and tangled her fingers in his jet black hair, tugging at it slightly. Sadly the kiss ended. Eren pulled back and buried her face in his neck.

"I missed you." She breathed against his neck.

"I missed you too." He said then pulled her off so they could walk into the room. Levi closed the door behind him, locking it so no one could disturb the time he had with his Eren.

"I was about to take a bath when you knocked. Care to join me?" Eren said playfully with a hit of mischievous in her voice. She bit her bottom lip and giggled as she started unbuttoning her shirt. Levi couldn't help but stare at her body. Eren giggled again dropping her shirt on the floor and made her was into the bathroom. Levi smirked as he took off his shoes, cape, jacket, and cravat. It took him a bit longer to remove his shirt because of all belts for the 3DMG. 

After 10 minutes of fighting with the belts, he made his way into the bathroom with only his pants on. He saw Eren in the bath washing her hair. He smiled slightly, taking off his pants and boxers making his way into the tub. The warm water felt amazing against his skin after about a week or two with out one due to the mission. 

Eren turned around smiling once she felt Levi get in the bath with her. Levi ducked his head under the water for a moment then came back up shaking his hair free of the water. Eren chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck, face buried in his neck, her breast's pressed lightly against his chest. Levi pulled Eren onto his lap then stroked her hair softly.

"How was the mission?" She asked looking up at him. 

"Failed like usual." Levi answered.

"Again? Really? Awwww that's to bad. I was really hoping you would come home as 'Humanity's Hero.'" Eren giggled kissing Levi slowly.

"But I'm still 'Humanity's Strongest.'" Levi smirked and kissed her back. Eren chuckled then looked up at him.

"I guess that still deserves something~" she breathed against the man's neck. Eren straddled Levi's lap, pressing her breast's on his chest harder, kissing him hard on his lips, moaning into his mouth. Levi smirked against her lips and kissed her back, pulling the girl closer to his body. 

Eren ran her hands down Levi's muscular arms, feeling them flex under her hands. She tanged one hand in his hair as they kissed, while one hand traveled down Levi's torso, feeling the firm biceps and abs. Levi chuckled and pulled away. 

"You're to beautiful, Eren." He whispered. Eren blushed a bright red as his hands ran down her stomach the back up to play with her breast's. Levi chuckled again and squeeze her small but large breast to see what reaction he would get. He was satisfied when she moaned loudly.

"Did that feel good?" Levi asked his voice low and smooth. Eren nodded and bit her lip. Levi played with her breasts more, rolling them around in his hands. Eren was panting and moaning softly. He latched onto Eren's neck sucking, kissing, and licking leave a big red mark. 

"Levi..." Eren moaned his name. Levi smirked and wrapped her legs around his waist. He picked her up out of the bath, kissing her as he made their way back into the bedroom.

Levi gently put Eren's wet body down on the bed, making his way in between her legs. Eren giggled as Levi kissed her. She pressed herself against Levi's cock. Levi's eyes widened when he felt the warm wetness against him.

"Do you want me, Levi?" She purred as she thrusted her hips against him.

"Don't get cocky with me." Levi panted. All Eren could do was giggle and thrust herself faster against Levi. 

"S-Shit!" Levi growled, rolling them over so that Eren was on top. Eren blushed at the new position, trying to cover up her exposed body.

"Shy now are we?" Levi chuckled deeply. "You were so brave a minute ago." He brushed a finger against her clit. Eren gasped out of surprise. 

"Feels good doesn't it?" Levi whispered hotly.

"S-Stop teasing!" Eren moaned.

"But you were teasing me when we were in the bath." Levi ran has free hand across her body.

"Please Levi~" Eren begged. Levi chuckled deeply once more.

"Well since you asked so nicely." He purred moving his finger from her clit. He teased her entrance with the head of his cock.

"Levi~" she whined.

"So impatient." He pushed himself into the tight, warm, wetness. Eren moaned loudly once he was fully inside, digging her blunt nails into his skin leaving scratches down his chest.

"If it feel that good now then I would love to see how you'll be once you start moving." Levi trusted his hips up. Eren bounded on top of him slightly and gasped loudly.

"Hah! L-Levi! More!" Eren breathed. Levi snickered and thrusted his hips up into her tight entrance again and again, listening to her high pitched moans get louder.

"Fuck, Eren! I swear you get tighter very time we do this! Ah!" Levi growled. Eren fell forward, burying her face in his neck.

"D-Don't say embarrassing things like that! Ah! Ngh! Oh!" Eren moaned, clawing at Levi's skin again. Levi flipped both of them over so that he was on top. 

"You don't have to hide your beautiful body from me." Levi purred as he thrusted into her. He put two fingers against her clit again, teasing it slowly.

"Levi! Oh god, Levi! Ah! Oh! S-So good! Mmmm~! Uh! Ah! Ngh!" Eren's high pitched moans started to get louder and louder.

"Look how wet you are from me, Eren." Levi purred, showing her his fingers that were against her clit, spreading them, showing her the 2 thin strands of her juices that attached themselves to his fingers. Eren blushed a brighter red then before, looking away from Levi's fingers. 

"So cute~" Levi purred as he thrusted into her faster and harder. He leaned his head down capturing one of Eren's nipples in his mouth, sucking and kissing it.

"Ah! N-No! Levi! Levi d-don't do that! I-I'll cum!" Eren whined but Levi kept abusing the already hard nipple.

"So adorable." Levi breathed then went back to abusing the nipple. Eren was a moaning mess by now. She clawed at his back leaving dark scratched along his back. 

"F-Fuck I'm gonna cum!" Levi growled.

"Me too~" Eren breathed. She nearly screamed when he trusted harder into her womanhood. Eren was the first to cum. Levi came soon after her once he felt the warmth of her cum against his cock. Levi quickly pulled out and came against her stomach. Levi collapsed next to her, both lay on the bed panting. Eren laid her head against his chest and cuddled next to him. Levi kissed the top of her head the played with her hair.

"You're so beautiful, Eren. God, I missed you so much." Levi whispered wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"I missed you too." She smiled.

"I hope I won't have to leave you behind again." He mumbled against her hair.

"I'm here right now. Don't worry." 

"Good, cause I'm still not done with you." Levi smirked.

"W-W-What?" Eren's eyes widened. 

"You're not sleeping tonight." He breathed against her cheek, making her blush a bright red. He kissed her possessively again.

Next morning both of them woke up sore and not knowing when they fell asleep. Levi popped his back while Eren rubbed her hips. A sudden knock on the door.

"Eren? Levi? Wake up its noon!" Erwin's voice came threw as he opened the door. Levi must have unlocked the door at some point. Eren quickly covered up her breasts blushing. Erwin looked around and suddenly knew what happened. 

"What do you want, Erwin?" Levi growled.

"Hurry up and dressed. Lunch will be ready soon." Erwin walked back out the room closing the door. 

"That was embarrassing!" Eren groaned. Levi chuckled.

"Don't worry he won't question you. He already knew about us being together anyway." Levi said getting out of bed.

"W-What!?" Eren squeaked.

"How could I keep this relationship a secret when I'm dating the most beautiful woman in the Recon Corps." Levi said softly making Eren blush.

"Now get dressed. Lunch in most likely ready." Levi smiled at her then kissed her forehead. Eren smiled softly then jumped out of bed and got dressed for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't my best one.


End file.
